Ensemble pour toujours
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: que se passeraitil si nous apprenions qu'Akabane a des sentiments? voilà la réponse! fic fini.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Suicide

J'adore Get Backers, c'est trop bon. J'ai décidé de faire une fic sur Akabane et Shido. J'écris ce genre de fic depuis un bout, mais je ne suis pas trop sûre pour celle-ci. Si c'est pas le fun, ne m'en voulez pas…bonnne lecture 

Dr Jackel faisait les cents pas dans le grand salon de la maison qu'il partatgeait avec Ban, Ginji et Shido. Il était de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Il avait demandé au maître des bêtes de venir le voir pour une discution urgente, mais il ne s'était toujours pas manifesté.

L'horloge, au-dessus du foyer, sonnna les douze coups de minuit. Ban entra.

Dit Aka, tu crois pas qu'il serait l'heure d'aller te couché, il est tard?

Non, pas du tout, lui répondt le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

D'accord, c'est toi, mais ne vient pas vider le pot de café demain matin.

Pour toute réponse, le psycopathe continua de sourire. Sachant que s'était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui, Mido quitta la pièce.

Akabane éteidit toutes les chandelles une à une puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il voulait apprécier la lune dans toute sa splandeur. Dehors, la nuit était calme, trop calme.

Quelque part à l'autre bout de la maison….

Shido se tenait devant sa fenêtre. Il supira puis retourna à son lit. Fouillant sous son oreiller, il en sortit un objet qui brilla dans un rayon de lune.

Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi ne te rend-tu pas compte que je te cache quelque chose, toi qui es passé maître dans le domaine?

Il soupira de nouveau.

C'est la fin, murmura-t-il.

Quel rêve étrange, pensa Ginji en se rendant aux toilettes

Un gémissement lui vint de la chambre du beast master.

Shido, appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Kurudo monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre à sa chambre ou il s'enbarra. Il avança vers le milieu de la pièce pour allumer les bougies qui lui servaient d'éclairage. Le jeune homme remarqua que l'on avait posé une envellope sur son oreiller. Il approcha du lit et s'en saisit.

Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, un cri secoua les murs de la demeure.

SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Akabane lança le papier sur son bureau et sortit en courant.

Shido, murmura-t-il, il ne faut pas qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas.

Il croisa Ginji plus loin dans le corrior, il avait l'air d'un fantôme tellement son visage était pâle.

Je…Shido…il…sang, essaya-t-il d'expliquer, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Jackel regarda le jeune homme quelque seconde avant de parler.

Amano, montre-moi ce que tu essais de me dire.

Il repartit en courant, entraînant le jeune homme dans sa course. Le blond s'arrêta devant la chambre du maître des animaux, pointant l'intérieur de la pièce.

Aka pénétra dans la pièce et alluma les bougies. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça les veines.

_Akabane viens de découvrir une horreur (pour une fois, il est pas l'auteur) et il ne sait plus quoi faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu voir? Réponse dans le prochaine chapitre!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Désespoir

Dans le dernier chapitre, Akabane vient de pénétré dans la chambre de Shido, mais pourquoi est-il surprit par ce qu'il voit? Voici la réponse que tous attendaient…chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis la découverte du corps de Shido. Il s'était enlever la vie pour une raison qui restait nébuleuse aux yeux de ses amis.

Akabane, assit sur son lit, regardait dans le flou, le cœur lourd. Le souvenir de tout ce sang, de son corps tranperser, de son visage. Il soupira profondément. Le maître des bêtes lui manquait terriblement.

L'exposition du corps de son ami était aujourd'hui. Le psycopathe n'avait pas du tout envie d'y assister, ça lui ferait trop mal.

Kurudo promena son regard dans la pièce et l'arrêta sur son bureau. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de l'envellope qu'il avait trouvé deux semaine plus tôt. Le jeune homme se leva et s'en saisit. Il commença sa lecture.

_Akabane,_

_Je sais ce que tu dois te dire dans le moment : Bon débarras, enfin débarraser de Shido._

_N'essaie pas de le nier, c'est exactement ce à quoi tu pense._

_Dis, t'es-tu déjà soucier de quelqu'un autre que toi-même? Je ne crois pas, tu n'éait qu'un égoiste._

_Il n'y a pas que toi qui existe sur cette planète, tu sais. Si tu regardais un peu autour de toi, tu verrais que tu n'es pas seul à exister. _

_Je voulais te dire quelque chose que tu va surement ajouter à la liste des choses que tu détestes… je t'aime Akabane. _

_Je suis au moins mort avec cela de moins sur la conscience._

_Adieu Akabane_

_Shido_

Aka shifonna le morceau de papier et le lança dans la corbeille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, il était 1h. Le jeune homme soupira et sortit de sa chambre. Il devait y aller, même si le cœur n'y était pas, il devait le faire pour Shido…

Il descendit le grand escalier puis sortit de la demeure pour aller rejoindre Ban et Ginji dans la voiture. Les quelques minutes qui les séparaient du salon funéraire lui semblèrent une éternité.

Quand les trois amis arrivèrent, le psycopathe sortit presque tout de suite. Le blond regarda le jeune homme pénétré dans la batisse rapidement. Se tournant vers Ban :

Dis, tu sais ce qui lui prend à Akabane depuis quelque temps, il agit de façon bizzar.

La mort de Shido nous a tous fait quelque chose, et c'est sa façon à lui de nous le montrer.

Amano ouvrit de grands yeux.

Tu es en train de me dire que ce psycopathe a des sentiments!

Ça en a tout l'air à ce que je vois. Je ne veux pas briser ton fun, mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire.

Les deux hommes descendirent à leur tour du véhicule et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce ou le corps de leur ami était exposé, des têtes se tourna vers eux.

Aka était assit à l'écart et fixait les tuiles devant lui. Il n'osait pas aller voir dans le cercueil pour faire ses adieux à son ami.

Après avoir reçu les condoléances de tous ceux qui étaient présent, les deux hommes rejoignirent leur ami sur le banc.

Kurudo?

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas.

Kurudo, fit Ginji en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Hein? Quoi?

Tu étais dans la lune, fit Ban.

Je pensais…

TU PENSAIS , firent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

Ça surprend, mais on s'y fait, fit Jackel en se levant. J'y vais , je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il quitta sans ajouter un mot de plus, ses deux amis le regardant, toujours surpris.

_Nous apprenons qu'Akabane est sensible. Oui, vous avez bien lu, ce cube de glace est sensible. Suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre… patience…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Qu'arrivera-t-il maintenant que le psychopathe a quitté le salon funéraire? Je vous donne la réponse, mais vous devez lire le chapitre pour l'avoir! Je suis pas fine…

_Donc voici le chapitre 3 et dernier chapitre…Jamais sans toi…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dr Jackel poussa la porte de verre de la bâtisse et sortit.

L'air était frais, mais c'était quand même une température confortable.

Il voulait aller prendre de l'air, il en avait besoin.

Il n'avait pas tué depuis 1 mois à présent et cette soudaine odeur de mort lui avait donné mal à la tête. Mais ce qui l'avait marqué était d'avoir vu son ami, couché là, paisible. Maintenant, Shido était peu-être heureux, mais lui ne l'était pas et il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi.

Il y avait une forêt juste devant lui.

« c'est l'endroit qu'il me fallait pour une petite marche dans la nature, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux », pensa le psychopathe en souriant.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la forêt et marcha jusqu'à une vieille souche sur laquelle il prit place.(j'avoue que sur un tronc d'arbre, c'est pas la meilleure des places)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ban et Ginji quittèrent le salon. Il sourit avant de se relever( court comme pause!) et de se diriger vers le bâtiment.

Il trouva la pièce ou le beast master était exposé.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que le jeune homme osa tenté le coup d'œil dans le cercueil de son ami. Il souriait comme s'il était encore vivant, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Son sourire n'avait nullement l'air artificiel comme lorsqu'il était encore parmis eux.

Il se laissa tombé sur une chaise près du cercueil.

En mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il accrocha quelque chose. Akabane s'aperçut qu 'il avait laissé ses scalpels dans son manteau.

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant.

Le psychopathe s'approcha de la dépouille e son compagnon et posa un baiser sur les lèvres froides de Shido. Il aurait que son ami soit vivant pour apprécié ce baiser autant que lui.

Je ne veux plus jamais être sans toi….

Il regarda l'un de ses scalpels et le fit disparaître dans son manteau. Il ferma les yeux, enfonçant son arme encore plus profond dans son ventre.

Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il tomba à genoux.

Je t'aime Shido, murmura-t-il dans un dernier effort alors que sa vie le quittait.

Son corps s'écrasa sur le plancher, mollement.

Parfois l'amour est chose incomprise, mais pour eux, c'est le bonheur éternel…..

-Owari-


End file.
